Storm Shadow (SG)
"I was not going to leave him behind. We would come out together, or not at all." Tommy Arashikage is a martial artist who acts as a recruiter for Cobra. His primary claim to fame is that he has taught Father Cobra self defense and occasionally serves as the cult leader's bodyguard when needed. Arashikage can trace his lineage through thirty generations of ninja assassins, but broke from his family tradition and is attempting to make his own way in the world. His swords-brother Snake-Eyes has tried to convince him to use his martial arts in the service of the US administration, and for a time Arashikage even joined the Joe Team, engaging in many missions and adventures. However, after witnessing one too many atrocities committed by the G.I. Joe team, he quit in disgust and returned to Cobra, offering his services to Father Cobra once more. Now, Snake Eyes and Arashikage find themselves at odds once more. Arashikage would rather let sleeping dogs lie, but the bloodthirsty insane Snake-Eyes continues to push the issue, seeing revenge for Arashikage's "betrayal." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Arashikage served in southeast Asia on the same LRRP team as future Joes Stalker and Snake-Eyes. The intense nature of this service together forged a strong initial friendship between him and Snake Eyes. After Vietnam, Arashikage visited his family in Japan. His family, the Arashikage Clan, had actually been a fierce ninja clan but for many centuries had remained clandestine. Pressured to learn the ways of the ninja, Arashikage studied under the tutelage of his estranged uncle, the Hard Master. When Storm Shadow rejected his family's business of assassination, his search for a new purpose in life eventually led him to Cobra, which Storm Shadow joined, pledging loyalty to Father Cobra as his personal bodyguard. Storm Shadow soon thereafter encountered his old friends Stalker and Snake-Eyes as members of the American strike team designed to destroy Cobra, the G.I. Joe team. After several battles with the Joes, Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes would work together after Snake-Eyes convinced him briefly to try to work within the system to bring about positive change. Storm Shadow was made an official member of the G.I. Joe team and regained his honor through countless acts of courage. However, G.I. Joe's increasing acts of brutality caused him to later return to Cobra. MUX History: Arashikage is back in the employ of Cobra. His shifting loyalty have left him distrusted and hunted by G.I. Joe. OOC Notes Tommy Arashikage is the commanding officer of Cobra's Ninja forces. Kamakura is his second in command. Father Cobra and Kamakura are his pupils. G.I. Joe, at least, knows who Tommy is, because of Snake-Eyes. I'm keeping the histories a mirror of the TFU histories as much as possible to limit confusion. Not much has been established about Storm Shadow aside from his closeness to Father Cobra (a warmer version of the TFU trust/loyalty) and Tommy's training of SG-Kamakura, who is a Cobra Ninja-Viper. Logs Players Tommy Arashikage was briefly temped by Bzero. He is now currently temped by Dean. References ---- Category:Arashikage Category:Bodyguards Category:Characters Category:SG-Cobra Category:SG-Cobra Ninja Forces Category:Former G.I. Joe Category:Humans Category:Security Category:Shattered Glass characters